Just hold me
by Lizdacious
Summary: Miley's at the graveyard. Lilly comes to comfort her. Liley. Oneshot.


**A/N: Just so you know, Miley is 16 right now, and instead of her mom dying when she was younger, her mom died a week before this day. So her mom passed away while Miley is 16.**

Grass, rain, darkness, and graves… everything that was around me right now, not including the roses I clutched in my right hand. The thorns digging into my fingers, but right now I could care less. I was crying, but no one can tell, that's the great thing about rain. I might be bleeding from the thorns of the roses I bought, but the rain would just wash it away, so I was unsure about that too. Am I crying? I think I'm wailing.

Finally I reach out my left hand and let my fingers run over the engraving of her name. _Her_ name. _My_ mother. I dropped the roses, and I crawled closer, placing my arms around the hard stone. So what if I was hugging a grave? I felt like my mother was somehow hugging me back too. I slowly moved again until my back and head were resting against the grave, and brought my hands close to my face, I inspected my right hand, noticing I probably did bleed, for there were five little holes in my fingers.

I stopped myself from crying anymore; I wanted to hear the pattering of the rain against the stone of the grave. Once I stopped, I heard it… _pt pt pt pt pt pt pt plumsh_ wait… that isn't rain? I quickly turned my head to see someone coming closer… it was the sound of feet stepping in mud. I quickly bowed my head, letting the hair fall in front of my face, hoping the person will just keep walking… past me. "Miley," the person's voice was sweet, as sweet as my mom's used to be.

"Mom?" my voice cracked, I felt like I was going to cry again. Is this my imagination, or is my mom really back? No… people can't be raised from the dead.

"Oh, Miley," the voice sounded worried for me, I closed my eyes tightly, not wanting to look. Not wanting to see. I felt someone's warm touch against the coldness and wetness of my face. I shivered a bit. The person stroked my face, "I'm sorry," they spoke. I squeezed my eyes tighter now, I tried to turn my head, so it would be away from the person's view, but their other warm hand touched the other side of my face, so that both their hands were holding my head in place. "Miley, look at me," I opened my eyes. Lilly's blue eyes were looking directly into mine.

I threw myself at her, she toppled over, and I held her. I didn't want to let her go. She wrapped her arms around my waist, while mine were around her neck, and my whole body engulfed hers. I laid on top of her for what seemed like hours. She felt comfortable, and I felt safe for the first time since my mom… died… I hugged even tighter now, not wanting the feeling to go away. I wanted to feel safe all the time. I felt her fingers run through my hair, it was soothing me. "Please don't leave me," I cried, my eyes feeling hot with tears again.

"I won't," her voice was warm. I began crying again, but it felt different this time, because I had someone with me, someone who cared for me. I finally got off Lilly, but I still sat. She sat right next to me, placing her arm around my shoulders.

"Why did she leave me?" my voice was quiet and was barely heard, the rain was louder than my voice.

"She didn't leave you," Lilly said it so simply, "she's with you now."

I pulled Lilly closer to me, and she kissed my forehead. I took in a deep breath, and realized Lilly smelt like my mother. She stroked my face, and just kept holding me. I looked into her eyes, and saw nothing but compassion and love. I moved my face closer to hers and kissed her. I really don't know why I did that, but it didn't feel wrong. It felt tender I liked it. She kissed me this time, and I made sure our kiss was longer this time.

It was like she understood what I needed… she rested against the grave, while I lay in her arms, and she held me, protecting me. "Thank you," I said, feeling myself drift in and out of reality. The rain doesn't bother me, as long as I have Lilly.


End file.
